Anormal normalidad
by Gilrasir
Summary: Vista desde afuera, la vida familiar parece tan normal como comerse un caramelo, pero ver a una familia y tener una son cosas muy diferentes, y si no me creen, pregúntenles a Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. De acuerdo, parte de esto pertenece a la imaginación de una personita de la que no sé absolutamente nada. Yo sólo soy el intérprete.

**Aclaración: **Este fic fue creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Bien, aquí estoy otra vez, y en esta ocasión el N/N de mi AI me pidió lo siguiente: **Deseo que hagan un fic sobre un día normal en la Familia Potter-Weasley. **Tengo que añadir que me siento como un cocinero que prepara un almuerzo a un crítico de cocina, pero aquí vamos. Espero que quede decente.

* * *

La casa se convirtió en un caos desde que James Sirius Potter abrió sus ojos al mundo. Fuese mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada, el pequeño bebé dio muchos problemas a sus padres. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley tenían una leve idea de lo que significaba ser padres, pero de saber a padecer había un camino muy, pero muy empinado y sinuoso.

James necesitaba ser alimentado como cuatro o cinco veces al día y Ginny no halló más remedio que llevarse a su primogénito al trabajo para que no le faltara leche materna. Ella no confiaba en los sustitutos mágicos que se vendían en las farmacias porque podrían llevar a consecuencias inesperadas para el bebé. La leche materna era una de las pocas cosas que la magia no había podido replicar. De ese modo, Ginny amamantaba a James cada vez que tenía un respiro en su trabajo, el cual involucraba mucho papeleo. Ser padres implicaba sacrificar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el trabajo anterior de Ginny. Ella y su esposo trabajaban cazando magos tenebrosos y generaban muchos ingresos para la familia, pero cuando James nació, no sólo se dio cuenta que iba a pasar muchas noches en vela, sino que debía cambiar de trabajo. Desde ese momento en adelante, ella optó por un trabajo de oficina que si bien no era tan remunerado como su anterior empleo, sí le proporcionaba libertad para alimentar a su retoño. Había zonas e intervalos de tiempo pensados para las madres en periodo de lactancia en el Ministerio de la Magia, y Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad.

Pero aquello no la dejó contenta porque, aunque sabía que un cambio de empleo era la única opción viable para mantener una familia, aparte que ella se sentía inútil si se quedaba en la casa y eso podría conducir a peleas sin sentido. Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny aprendieron que en asuntos familiares, no se trataba tanto del bienestar de ellos como el de los hijos.

Y Albus Severus Potter nació.

Harry y Ginny no tenían pensado tener a Albus, pero a veces la planificación familiar no tenía en cuenta que los métodos anticonceptivos mágicos tenían una efectividad de un noventa y nueve por ciento (en contraposición con el noventa y siete por ciento de los métodos muggle), y un embarazo indeseado producto de la inestabilidad hormonal con la que Ginny quiso experimentar con una nueva postura sexual que había leído en "Corazón de Bruja" lo hizo todo más difícil, porque los métodos anticonceptivos mágicos se volvían inútiles cuando un mujer estaba en "esos días".

Pues tener una vida familiar implicaba un montón de improvisación.

Más tarde, Ginny sintió el repentino deseo de tener una niña, pero Harry se opuso por un buen tiempo a la idea porque no tenía ni una mísera idea de si en realidad iba a nacer una niña la próxima vez que lo intentaran. Pero la insistencia de Ginny fue tal que Harry al final claudicó y, en efecto, nueve meses más tarde, nació una niña. La llamaron Lily Luna.

Un día normal, común y corriente para una persona soltera, podía ser un auténtico calvario para una pareja casada y con tres hijos. Ese día ninguno de los dos tenía que ir al trabajo por tratarse de un domingo y normalmente ese día sólo asistían los jefes de departamento y personal auxiliar, dejando a los demás libres. No obstante, el hecho que ni Harry ni Ginny tuviesen trabajo no implicaba que no estuvieran completamente libres.

Lily era como el despertador en la casa. Cada mañana, a las seis en punto, sus llantos llenaban el inmueble, despertando a todos, lo que hacía que Albus también se pusiera a llorar. James ya era lo suficientemente mayor para no hacerlo, pero igual armaba un berrinche sólo para molestar. Harry sólo tenía unas cuatro horas de sueño al día y Ginny dormía una cantidad similar. Los expertos decían que se debían dormir ocho horas al día para regular el metabolismo basal y tener una cabeza clara al día siguiente. Ambos esposos Potter pensaban que esos expertos jamás habían tenido hijos en sus vidas. La regla de las ocho horas era aplicable a una persona soltera, que podía levantarse y acostarse cuando le diese la gana, pero alguien casado no tenía esa garantía.

Las ocho de la mañana era un momento caótico del día. Esos pequeños diablos pedían desayuno mientras Harry y Ginny se tomaban la ducha matutina. Aquel era uno de los pocos momentos de la jornada en la que podían estar solos y jugar, aunque fuese por diez minutos, al amor. Pero en el momento que ambos dieran un paso fuera del baño, el coro infantil les ponía los pelos de punta y debían vestirse a la rápida para responder a las necesidades de los niños.

—¡James! ¡Deja de molestar a tu hermano! —exclamaba Harry unas diez veces al día. James era un chico de tres años y más travieso que un gnomo borracho, y lo que hacía las cosas más complicadas, tenía una fijación suicida por molestar a Albus, quien batía sus pequeñas manos para que su hermano mayor no le hiciera nada.

—¡Lily se hizo otra vez en la cuna! —vociferó Ginny, dos pisos más arriba—. ¿Podrías traer los pañales que están en el mueble de abajo, junto a la repisa donde se dejan los platos?

Y Harry partió con los benditos pañales hacia el tercer piso. No podía desaparecerse porque aquello sería una sorpresa muy desconcertante para Lily y lo más probable era que pegara un grito como los que lanzaba cada día a las seis de la mañana. Lo mismo pasaba para James y Albus, quienes podían ser más ruidosos si cabe, y eso que los chillidos de Lily tenían poco que envidiar a los de una banshee.

Y luego estaba el desayuno. Parecía ser que los niños se rebelaban contra todo alimento que sus padres trataban de darles. Averiguar qué podría gustarle a un niño de un par de años era algo similar a jugar una ruleta de la suerte: a veces preferían los colados, otras querían una paleta de caramelo y otras no querían nada. Por supuesto Lily todavía no estaba en edad de abandonar la leche materna y era la única que no protestaba por el tema de la alimentación.

Para el almuerzo la cosa estaba más relajada. Todos estaban completamente despiertos y Ginny se encargaba de cocinar para Albus y para James, mientras que Harry se encargaba de la ropa sucia. Ambos hijos varones jugaban en el patio, aunque por "juego" se entendiera una larga persecución y de tiradas de mechas. James siempre fue un niño revoltoso, más parecido a su abuelo que a su padre. Albus era más símil a su padre.

—¡James! ¡Deja en paz a Albus! —gritaba Harry a su primogénito cada vez que James atrapaba a su hermano menor y le embadurnaba con tierra la ropa. James respondía con balbuceos y palabras mal pronunciadas que a Harry le enternecían.

—¡El almuerzo está listo! —anunciaba Ginny al resto de su familia. Claro que ella tenía que esperar a que Lily terminara de amamantar para que la señora Potter pudiera comer algo. Albus comía con algo parecido a educación y James tomaba las cosas con las manos, aunque sí se las lavaba antes de comer, costumbre que a Harry le costó inculcarle en él, dada su afición a la tierra.

El resto de la tarde era un momento de descanso, aunque no tanto para Ginny, porque Lily, de forma intempestiva, se ponía a llorar, o por un cambio de pañal o porque necesitaba alimentarse. James y Albus hacían de las suyas en el patio delantero, a veces con la colaboración de su prima Rose cuando Ron y Hermione venían de visita. Rose era un calco de su madre en cuanto a lo inteligente y lo mandona, pero por fuera había heredado la belleza de su tía Ginny. James y Rose, por increíble que pareciera, se llevaban muy bien y jugaban juntos en el patio trasero, construyendo trincheras por diversión o haciendo carreras en escobas de juguete. Albus mientras tanto, no era muy aficionado a las escobas, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta a quién tenía por padre, pero igual se unía a su hermano y a su prima.

Sin embargo, el caos se volvía a apoderar de la casa cuando la noche caía. James era un niño muy inquieto y podía pasar horas jugando con Rose o bromeando a costa de Albus cuando ella no estaba y costaba un mundo hacerlo que se entrara a la casa, y ni pensar en hacer que se tomara un baño. Albus y Lily igual daban problemas, pero nunca tan serios como el mayor de los hermanos. La cena transcurría de la misma forma que el almuerzo, aunque con los ánimos más apagados debido a todos los juegos y bromas de la tarde. Harry y Ginny estaban también muy cansados y no hallaban la hora de irse a la cama a dormir, porque no podían hacer otra cosa. Finalmente, después de una faraónica tarea que se extendió durante todo el día, ambos padres enviaban a la cama a sus tres retoños. Por momentos, Harry y Ginny pensaban que no iban a .dar problemas, ya que casi nunca sus hijos pedían cuentos, más que nada porque ninguno de los tres hablaba bien todavía para poder pedir semejantes cosas.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras se enfundaba su camisón. Él juzgó que se veía sexy con aquella prenda puesta.

—No tanto esta vez —repuso Ginny, recostándose al lado de Harry. Supo de inmediato cómo la miraba y sonrió levemente—. ¿Sabes? Adoro esa mirada tuya, adoro el color de tus ojos.

—Por Merlín que eres hermosa Ginny —susurró Harry, abrazándola y besándola suavemente al principio, luego con algo más de intensidad.

—¿Tienes ganas? Pensé que estabas muy cansado para intentarlo hoy.

—Nunca dejaré de intentarlo —dijo Harry, tumbando a su esposa de espalda a la cama y le arrancó el camisón en un solo movimiento. Podían haber pasado años desde que se casaron, pero Ginny jamás iba a perder esa chispa que volvía demente a Harry y, por supuesto, la elección de la lencería de su esposa ayudaba bastante a encender los fuegos de la pasión.

—Por eso te amo Harry —dijo ella antes de jalarlo hacia sí y él estuvo a punto de hundirse en ella cuando un llanto penetrante los arrancó de la burbuja… por enésima vez. Ambos eran tozudos: aunque la vida familiar no les dejaba tiempo para comportarse como unos adolescentes en lo que al amor respectaba, siempre seguían intentando encender la fogata. Y a veces resultaba.

Pero muchas veces no. Y esa era una de las ocasiones en las que ambos tenían que poner la labor de padres antes que la de amantes.

—Yo voy —se ofreció Harry, dejando a Ginny sola en la cama, ligeramente decepcionada. Pero ese era un precio aceptable por el amor que los dos sentían por sus hijos, sobre todo porque ambos sabían que si criaban bien a sus retoños, habría tiempo de sobra para los dos.

Pero mientras tanto, tenían que lidiar con aquella anormal normalidad que era la vida en familia, donde cada día podía ser similar al anterior pero que siempre tenía sorpresas escondidas en el misterioso futuro.


End file.
